Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw x Leafpool
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw want to make mating more interesting - so they decide to let Leafpool in on the fun.


**Hi there! I recently received my first request. This one is from droth22. I wasn't expecting to get a request so soon, so thanks. :3 Anyway, enjoy the story. I don't own Warriors or any of the characters in this story.**

Leafpool padded back to the stone hollow that was ThunderClan's camp, fresh comfrey leaves gripped in her jaws. She had gone out to collect some, as it would soon be too cold to leave the camp much. Leaf-bare was coming, and Leafpool and Jayfeather needed to be ready.

The light-brown tabby arrived at her den inside the hollow. She flicked her tail at Jayfeather, who was sorting through poppy seeds. Dropping the comfrey in another pile, Leafpool left the den to grab herself a piece of fresh-kill. She selected a plump chaffinch, and she settled down beside the Halfrock to eat it. Leafpool hadn't gotten far, however, because she was approached by two familiar cats. One was Squirrelflight; the other was Brambleclaw. Both of them were looking at Leafpool with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Leafpool, we have a proposition for you," Brambleclaw said, his amber eyes never leaving Squirrelflight's. Leafpool finished the chaffinch, pushing it aside to look at Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

"What do you mean? I'd be glad to help, just tell me what you want me to do," the medicine cat meowed. Squirrelflight twitched her ginger ears.

"Glad to hear it. Alright, so Brambleclaw and I were just about to leave the camp to go mate." Leafpool stiffened slightly. She and her sister were close, but this seemed a bit much. Why would Squirrelflight tell Leafpool about her plans with Brambleclaw? _Maybe Squirrelflight plans on having actual kits with him. After all, Brambleclaw still believes that he's the father of mine and Crowfeather's kits._

"Anyway, we decided we wanted to try something new. Something to make mating even more exciting," the ginger she-cat continued. Now, Leafpool was truly apprehensive. She didn't like where this was going.

"Squirrelflight and I decided that we should let a third cat in on the fun. So why don't you let yourself have a break for once and come mate with us?" Brambleclaw asked. Leafpool's eyes widened. This was just what she was afraid they would ask. The tabby paused, before shaking her head quickly. "N-No, I can't! I'm a medicine cat; that's against the warrior code!" _Not that I've never done anything similar anymore._

Squirrelflight lashed her tail in annoyance. "Come on, Leafpool! Just this once. No one will find out, and we could all use a break," she mewed. She nodded at Brambleclaw, and the brown tabby tom looked at Leafpool pleadingly.

Leafpool hesitated. Deep inside, she would have loved to, but she felt too guilty after what she had gotten herself into with Crowfeather. She shook her head again. "I'm a medicine cat," she repeated.

Brambleclaw stared at Leafpool. "No harm will come from it. Besides, we've taken all the precautions. Please." The light-brown medicine cat sighed. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were right. There wasn't any chance the Clan would find out, so long as they were private about it. "Fine, I'll go. But you two better make me cum harder than I ever have." Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw relaxed their tensed muscles.

"Thank you, Leafpool! I knew we could count on you," Squirrelflight said, warmth in her green eyes. Sighing, Leafpool followed the other two cats out of the camp. They made their way down towards the lake. Finally, they arrived at a grassy spot by the lake where Leafpool frequently came to collect mallow. The three cats sat down, Leafpool's tail drooping a bit. Here Leafpool was, about to mate for the second time in her life. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to; she was doing it more for Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight than for herself.

"Squirrelflight, you're just as beautiful as you were last time we mated. I've been wanting this for a while now," Brambleclaw purred seductively. He pushed Squirrelflight into a mating crouch and rammed his member into her core. Both cats moaned loudly as Brambleclaw pushed himself into his mate until his balls pressed against her rump. Leafpool felt her ears grow hot and her core begin to grow wet as she watched the tom pound in and out of her sister.

The light-brown cat couldn't contain her arousal anymore. She flopped down in front of the mating cats and placed a paw on her core. She rubbed herself softly, increasing her speed as she saw Brambleclaw go faster.

"You're so tight, Squirrelflight! I love how naughty you are," Brambleclaw panted as he thrust in and out of the ginger cat. All three cats came soon after; Leafpool moaning breathily as she released. Squirrelflight leaned over to lap her sister's juices up, eliciting a few extra moans from Leafpool.

As much as she hated to admit it, Leafpool was beginning to truly enjoy herself. She lay on her back, purring seductively. "I definitely needed this," she meowed. Squirrelflight padded over to Leafpool, her ears twitching in amusement at her sister's confession. She positioned herself on top of Leafpool, lowering her core onto her sister's. The two she-cats grunted in pleasure at the contact. Leafpool felt Squirrelflight thrust her hips against her own. Leafpool thrust upwards to meet Squirrelflight, their cores repeatedly slapping together.

"Keep doing that, Squirrelf- mmph!" Leafpool didn't get to finish her sentence, as Brambleclaw shoved his member into her mouth. She choked as he thrust himself into her mouth, groaning as he did. Leafpool bobbed her head as she sucked, swirling her tongue along Brambleclaw's shaft. Squirrelflight continued to grind her core with Leafpool, making her moan. Brambleclaw's member vibrated in her mouth. Squirrelflight and Leafpool came first, Brambleclaw following suit not long after. Squirrelflight climbed off of Leafpool, and Brambleclaw took his member from her mouth.

Brambleclaw pushed Leafpool into a mating crouch, mounting her and placing his paws on her back. "If you're as good as your sister, then we're going to have a lot of fun," Brambleclaw told Leafpool teasingly. He pushed his member into her, too overcome with arousal to notice that her barrier was missing. Leafpool's tight walls swallowed Brambleclaw's member, and he began to pump back and forth inside her. Squirrelflight padded over and flopped down in front of Leafpool, who lapped at the ginger cat's core. Leafpool dipped her tongue inside, catching the juices with her tongue as they leaked out.

Meanwhile, Brambleclaw was moaning as he rammed into Leafpool forcefully. The medicine cat felt his member slam into her sweet spot, and she yowled lustily. "Oh, Brambleclaw, that feels amazing! Make me cum so hard that I beg for more!" Brambleclaw pulled out right before he came, releasing all over Leafpool's back. Leafpool came right after, yowling in pleasure, her muzzle still buried in Squirrelflight's core. Squirrelflight came as well, allowing Leafpool to lap it all up.

The three cats waited until they recovered some energy before cleaning up and heading back to ThunderClan camp. As they were walking, Leafpool padded up to her sister. "Hey, Squirrelflight?" she asked.

"Yeah?" the other she-cat replied. Leafpool flicked her tail. "Do you... think we could do this again some time? You, me and Brambleclaw?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Of course. I really enjoyed myself today." Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool continued to walk, the sun beginning to sink in the sky as they went.

 **Hey hey! Hope you liked this one, it was really fun to write. I'm going to try to write one lemon every day. If I don't get a request, I can just make my own. Feel free to request your own Warriors OC's! That's all for now; bye!**


End file.
